rwby_brotherhood_aufandomcom-20200213-history
The Old Gods
"In a time long forgotten, mankind once lived with the gods in harmony. But those days have long since passed, and with " The Old Gods of Remnant are the six deities which once lived upon the world alongside humanity. While some remember the two brothers - the Gods of Light and Darkness - there existed four other gods, the Goddesses of Space, Time and the Afterlife, and the Father God. Overview While the Gods are indeed powerful, weather or not the truly are 'gods' is up for debate, but what cannot be refuted is that they are beings of imence power to govern over the laws of physics in the world as we know it. The Gods * Oum, the Creator God. * Reshi, God of Light. * Zekrem, God of Darkness. * Dia, Goddess of Time. * Palk, Goddess of Space. * Gira, Goddess of the Afterlife. History Weather or not the gods created the universe at large is still up to debate, but in the time long forgotten it was common knowledge that the Gods did in fact create the world of Remnant, or at the very least they transformed it into the world known to man today. In most legends that tell the creation myth of Remnant, it was Oum who forged the world itself in its most raw form - and he entrusted the further development of this world to his children, the other gods. They accomplished just that, and crafted the great landmasses in their own image. Reshi would craft what would become the continent of Anima, where he would also construct his Spring of Lfie as part of his domain. Zekrem would transform the continent that would one day be known as Drache into his own domain - crafting his pool of Destruction as part of his home. Dia created the continent of Sanus, forming a wold of barriers and mountains to guard her holdings, and making it into a virtual paradise. Palk forged the arctic northern continent of Solitas, where she secluded herself in the cold winds of her domain of ice and mountains. And finally, Gira formed the smallest contribution in the small island that would one day become Menagerie - leaving her domain small for she spends most of her time within her own realm. For the most part, the Gods lived peacefully with one another, however a rivalry between the Gods of Light and Darkness flared up, as Zekrem's Grimm faced off against Reshi's own creations - beginning what would become Remnant's first war, otherwise known as 'The War of the Gods'. The three sisters picked no sides in this conflict, as they simply sought to preserve the life they themselves were able to create. For every creation destroyed by the Grimm, Reshi would simply forge new life to fight against his brother's dark monsters. The war came to an end when the sisters finally stepped in, demanding the brothers cease their conflict with one another, as their constant disregard for the world could possibly destroy it. Thus the War of the Gods came to an end, as the deities put all their powers together to mend the damage done to the world, Reshi putting his armies of light to rest in deep slumber, and together the Gods created something new - a form of life that was capable of creation and destruction, which inherited the best and worst in the gods themselves. A creation which became known as humanity.